


Missing Home

by sehruncreative



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehruncreative/pseuds/sehruncreative
Summary: I have a lot of time to do creative stuff at the moment so I decided to polish up my writing skills
Kudos: 3





	Missing Home

Being 10 but really 25 was hard. There were rules to obey when once she had been a queen, free to do whatever she liked.

She also had to go to school again where she had to behave like a little girl while listening to lessons she had learned half a lifetime ago.

She longed to be grown up again, to be free. She wished she could hate Aslan and Narnia for putting her through this grief. But she could not, too important, too happy were those memories.

She wished she could go back in time. She wished she could change the past, to not go farther than the lamppost.

But she could not and she had learned to accept that.

That didn't make it any easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of time to do creative stuff at the moment so I decided to polish up my writing skills


End file.
